Broken: The Other Epilogues
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: These are the other epilogues that some of you were curious about. Disclaimed :)


**Hey! I'm writing this because I got 2 amazing reviewers asking if I could do the other guy's epilogue and since I've got some time on my hands I thought 'why the heck not!' so here I am!**

**You can thank: hotter-than-hot and oxoxGallagherGirloxox.**

**It's only short, a chapter per epilogue but I hope you enjoy **

* * *

**Grant**

"Grant?" whispered a girl's voice. "Mr sleepy head" she chuckled.

Opening his sea blue eyes Grant came face to face with Naomi, his heavily pregnant girlfriend.

"Oh, hey babe. What's up?" he asked scratching his head and smiling at her swollen stomach.

"Nothing" she had a pained expression when she sat but it lifted when she became comfortable. "I was just having some pains and I thought that I was going into labour and I wanted to make sure you were awake"

"Aww" he pulled her carefully into his arms and kissed her cheek. He could still easily remember the day he met her.

Naomi Jennings was visiting her brother Jake at the University of Wisconsin when she first met Grant. He was constantly hearing her brother go on about how Naomi was a great player and he just couldn't wait to see her. He was a little surprised at first. With short purple hair, bring pink lipstick and edgy clothing Grant wasn't so sure but when she kicked the ball right through the goal post he was impressed. They exchanged phone numbers, email addresses, facebook names, anything to stay connected. It was a struggle at first; they both had loads of work and were preoccupied. There were arguments when they started dating. Something about a viral picture of Naomi kissing a boy at a party but that was soon sorted out when it turned out to be fake.

Grant never thought that he could be so head over heels for any other girl. When he was 15 he wanted Cammie, 16 it was Bex and he thought he could never live without that girl. It was the same with Naomi. She was in love with a boy for a long time. Heck, they'd even planned their future together. He was the reason why she was even at that college. And for a long time everything had been perfect. Their frat houses had only been a 5 minute walk away.

Until that party. Naomi was drunk, very. And making-out with her boyfriend's bestfriend who has a crush on her was not the best thing to do. Drunk or not. She soon found everything crashing around her. Some friends had dumped her. Her grades slipped. She just wanted that _home_ feeling again.

But even with Grant she had lost that feeling. They both lost it when they lost their baby. Naomi had a miscarriage. But she did nothing wrong. She hadn't drunk nor taken anything. Naomi even gave up the occasional smoke. But still their baby had been ripped away from them.

Was Naomi scared now?

She's terrified. Luckily they hadn't told many people that she was pregnant, only their families and close friends like Zach and Cammie. But this time they told no-one except for family.

"What's on your mind?" she asked eyeing Grant carefully. Naomi could usually tell when something was up with someone especially Grant.

"Nothing" he waved it away and kissed her cheek as a distraction.

"Just tell me" she whined crossing her arms and resting them on top of her belly.

"Okay. I was just wondering how much it cost to call abroad" he said wishing that he hadn't of.

"Why?" Naomi snapped. Grant didn't have family abroad, why would he need to call? Naomi wasn't the jealous type, more curious.

"Doesn't matter"

Grant kissed Naomi and left her alone when she started to doze off. He sighed outside the door, rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he got from Zach.

He just wanted to call her. He wanted to hear her amazing British voice for just one second. Even though Grant was no longer in love with Bex he still missed her. I mean they'd been friends for 6 years and lovers for 2. A person who has given you so much can't simply be forgotten.

Grant isn't strong like Naomi. She had forgotten her ex like that. Maybe it was because Grant wasn't used to feeling like he had lost something. Naomi lost her mom when she was 5. Grant had lost his bike.

He tried to forget her because clearly she had forgotten him. He sent emails and texts. And when he phoned it said that her phone had been disconnected and by the looks of things he isn't the only she's been ignoring. Cammie had tried calling and the same thing happened. She tried and tried again until she though fuck it and left Bex to do whatever.

Maybe Cammie was right. Should Grant just forget it? It wasn't like he didn't have other childhood friends. He'd known Cammie, Zach, Liz and Jonas just as long!

It was decided. Walking into the kitchen he opened his sports bag and dumped out all the pieces of paper that had anything to do with Bex. He ripped up the note with her phone number, email and address on. He cut her face out of the group photo they'd taken and chucked that away too. He didn't need someone who was never going to be there in his life.

Grant was starting afresh. Just like Naomi he got rid of things holding him back. Like Cammie he wanted his own life. And like Zach he was going to do anything for the girl he loved.

Walking back to their room feeling like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders Grant went into their en-suite and started running the shower. He tried his hardest not to wake Naomi but failed when he tripped over her combat boots.

She clutched her stomach and moaned. At first he didn't take any notice, he'd hear her doing some nights. But when she shot up and screamed Grant jumped.

"Babe, what's wrong?" and he then noticed the almost white substance on the sheets.

Naomi's water had just broken.

"Get an ambulance. Get one now!" she cried with clenched teeth scared of screaming again. The pain was agonizing, she felt like she was about to explode!

Phoning the ambulance and their friends Grant was ready and prepared.

* * *

11 hours later Grant couldn't believe his eyes when he was finally able to hold his baby boy. Zach was teaching him how to hold the baby when Cammie told them how great their birth went. And that she was impressed that Grant didn't faint. Zach did.

Holding Romeo in his arms he felt like he was on air. Looking into his sons light brown eyes –just like his moms- Grant shed a few tears. He now held his new beginning in his arms and he promised not only to himself but to the baby boy that he was going to do whatever it takes to be the best dad ever.

He didn't need Bex. He didn't need people who were going to be there one moment and gone the next. He understands why she left but not why she didn't come back. But he didn't care. He has everything he needs.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Grants epilogue, what do you think of his side/story? I'll probably do Bex next because I think hers will be interesting and I'm looking forward to it!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Review please!**

**ispyathiefxo**


End file.
